the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tenth Doctor
''"You're right. I am a pacifist. I usually don't like killing people. But do you know what I also am? I'm the Doctor. The last of the pure blooded Time Lords. The Oncoming storm. I destroyed my own planet to rid the galaxy of the Dalek threat. I ended the lives of my entire race for the good of the universe. So I ask you this; Do you think I have the guts to kill you? The answer is yes."- ''The Doctor to Infinity The Tenth Doctor is the Tenth incarnation of The Doctor from the Doctor Who universe, and a relatively major character in The Ancient Ones. He is portrayed by David Tennant in the show. Description The Doctor is almost always found wearing a suit of some sort complete with a tie, and converse shoes. He often wears a tanish-brown trench coat over his suit. He is Caucasian with brown spiky hair, with sideburns, and brown eyes. As a Time Lord, the Doctor is capable of living for far longer than a human, and is resistant to many things that could kill humans. He has a resistance to temperatures, and has survived being struck by lightning. Furthermore, he can resist the effects of radiation, and can absorb it into his system, or can channel it out of himself. He seems to posses complete bodily awareness, as he can tell when something is wrong with him (such as poisoning). He also has telepathic abilities as well, as he can both share and view memories by touch. His last ability is that he can Regenerate his body when he is about to die. This results in a new body, voice, and personality, however he retains his memories. Personality Personality wise, the Tenth Doctor is rather cheerful and adventurous. He has a tendency to ramble on about subjects when excited or intrigued, and he is always prepared to help those who need it. However he still carries dark thoughts about the destruction of his people, and when angered the Doctor can be one of the most terrifying forces in the Multiverse, so much so that he has been referred to as "The Oncoming Storm" The Doctor is usually a pacifist, preferring not to kill his enemies, but rather to simply stop them. He tends to offer his opponents one chance to turn around and walk away from there paths, but he allows them only one, and nothing will stop him if they reject his offer. Notable Quotes ''"Allons-y!" ''- The Doctor's catchphrase ''"Of course they would still be alive! They're always still alive! No matter how many times I stop them they're always still alive!" - ''The Doctor speaking of the Daleks ''"Oh yes yes yes! I get it! Exterminate! that's all you do! well guess what? I'm quite frankly tired of dealing with you, and I really wish you would stay dead!" - ''To the Daleks ''"Well then. you must be feeling pretty good! you've got all of this technology! all of those troops! You have the entire Multiverse waiting for you on a platter. but guess what? It's not going to do you any good! You still don't understand do you? You still think you can win? Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the Doctor. The last Doctor. and the last of the Time Lords. And I will stop you." ''- Also to the Daleks ''"Well, you can't kill whats already dead. besides its not like they're going to listen to reason?" - ''The Doctor when asked if he was against killing Zombies ''"How dare you defile there most sacred privilege? How dare you end their very existence?!" -'' To Hades in response to Hades eating souls ''"Normally a time-paradox would occur, but only if it was a set event. The death of a person; that's set. An artifact supposed to be somewhere but ends up not being there; that isn't set. As James was about to say, time isn't necessarily a strict line, its more like a big ball of Wibbly-wobbly-timey-whimey-stuff." -'' The Doctor talking about paradoxes Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Deros's Characters